<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How shall I, My Lord? by SennexTheAssasinKingOfLight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29418276">How shall I, My Lord?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SennexTheAssasinKingOfLight/pseuds/SennexTheAssasinKingOfLight'>SennexTheAssasinKingOfLight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cursed (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bingo Card Prompts Loyalty Merlin, I don't write smut often, Loyalty, M/M, Mostly porn, Power Dynamics, Sex, blowjob, handjob, mentions of/ implied rough sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 13:21:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29418276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SennexTheAssasinKingOfLight/pseuds/SennexTheAssasinKingOfLight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Uther is angry with Merlin and questions his loyalty. Merlin informs the king that he is in fact, loyal.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Uther Pendragon (Cursed)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Netflix's Cursed - Monthly prompts picked by a cursed bot!</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How shall I, My Lord?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Uhm, I've never written for this pairing before. I also don't write a ton of smut so I'm not completely confident in my abilities. Anyways if you read this I hope you can enjoy. </p><p>Let me know if I have made any errors that detract from the reading. Please? </p><p>No Beta.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’d dare to talk to us about loyalty? You the drunken fool? The man who shouts at storms. You do not fool us, Merlin. You are not loyal to us. To the crown. You do not even know the meaning of the word.”  Uther shouts as he throws his crown on the table of his room and begins pacing at the foot of his bed. </p><p>Merlin simply takes a drink out of his goblet, the kings best wine, and looks over the top of it at the dark haired man. Uther could get like this, the mood came and went as it would and Merlin had learned how to soothe and put out the fires that burned at his mind. Most days this was simple, it required a few platitudes and some gently spoken assurances, today that did not seem to be the case. Today Uther would not hear a word out of Merlins mouth. </p><p>“I am loyal to you, Uther. Not,” he stands and sets the goblet down on the table, “To the court,” he walks towards where Uther is pacing in front of his bed, “Not to your mother, nor anyone else. I am loyal to you, and you only. Uther.” He lets his eyes look the slightly shorter man up and down. Uther purses his lips and looks  at him angrily, uncertainly, in the eye before pointedly sitting on the end of his large bed and crossing his arms.  </p><p>“You say this to us, Merlin. But you do not prove it.” </p><p>“And how, My Lord, would you have me prove my loyalty to you?" He kneels and extends a hand, reaching for Uther's boots. The king lets him and considers the question as he falsely studies the lines of stone on the ceiling above. Merlin takes his time removing the king's boots. Lets his fingers grip the muscle of his calves more tightly then they might need to, slides them down to his ankle as he pulls them free of the shell of leather and gently allowing them to return to rest against the floor. Finished he sets the boots neatly aside and lets his right hand rest just above Uthers knee, thumb rubbing an absent circle on the inside of his thigh while he waited for the king to meet his eyes again. Finally, Uther lowers his gaze, his arms still crossed over his puffed out chest, and looks down his nose at Merlin with dark, narrowed eyes. Merlin lets his left hand rest against the bedspread, soft and stuffed with down as he meets the eyes of his king. Absently Uther spreads his legs as he leans down, roughly he grips the back of Merlin's head and pulls him into a demanding kiss. His other hand grips the front of Merlins robes and pulls him further forward and off balance. Merlin smirks into the motions. He knows he won't be leaving the royal chambers anytime soon.</p><p>He leans over the king and tugs at the buttons of his doublet. Only to be reprimanded by a sharp bite to his lower lip and his offending hand slapped away and then pushed lower. He raises an eyebrow but doesn’t hesitate to run with the redirection. He tugs at the gold belt around Uthers waist and lets it slide off, before running both hands up his thighs and under his doublet. The king's kiss becomes incessant, his tongue asking entry and Merlin relents, allows the king to become distracted with the pliancy of his lips, his mouth. Without much thought he allows indecent sounds to slip from him as Uther presses his tongue against all the right places. Merlin closes his eyes and snakes one hand down from where they press against the warm bare skin of Uthers stomach, until it is pressing against his manhood, palming him through his breeches. Already aroused the king lets out a whine at the pressure and pulls away. </p><p>“Do not tease us Merlin.” The demand leaves his mouth low, and raspy. The king's face dusted with the barest pink of a flush and eyes expectant as they watched him. </p><p>“Of course not, Uther. Now be a dear and take your trousers off.” </p><p>“You dare ask me to disrobe myself?” Rolling his eyes he saunters back to the table and downs the rest of his goblet, he watches Uther expectantly. The man's desire is obvious even from this distance. When the king doesn’t move but raises an expectant eyebrow at him he returns to him and looms just in front of him. Bends so they are face to face, noses almost touching,</p><p>“Fine then, stand up and I’ll do it.”  Uther smiles and his head bobbles with the motion. Languidly the king follows him as he stands. His chest rests inches from Merlins and he looks up to meet his eyes. </p><p>“Well then, Magician?” Uther holds his arms out to his sides, head held high, the perfect picture of expectancy. Merlin would roll his eyes but he isn’t in the mood for things to go as rough as they sometimes do. He can’t say he’s in the mood for gentleness either, so he acts accordingly. He remains in his position close to the king despite the way it makes it difficult to unbutton his top and slide it from his shoulders, defiant of the task. He lets the garment drop to the floor beside the boots from earlier and trails his finger tips down the now bare expanse of skin, lightly dusted with hair across the chest, from shoulders, over nipples and down to the waistband of his trousers as he kneels. He catches the material in his fingertips and lets it go. Trails his fingers down the front of the kings legs until he is grasping his ankles again. The king shifts under his touch and looks down at him, annoyance clear in brown eyes nearly black with lust. He meets the look for a moment before lifting one of Uthers feet and removing his stocking. The king grabs his shoulder tightly for balance so he doesn't fall, and Merlin, looking at the ground grins and repeats the process with the other side. He wouldn’t be surprised if he had bruises from it. </p><p>Looking back up at the king he slides his hands back up his legs, along the backside of his thighs and is sure to give a good tight squeeze as he caresses his ass before getting to the point. He digs his fingers into the space between flesh and cloth and drags them back around the front before loosening them with one hand and dragging them down pale legs, far more slowly than the king obviously liked, if his squirming and shuffling his feet was anything to go by. </p><p>Smirking up at him Merlin pointedly does not increase his speed as he pushes the cloth past his knees and down to his ankles before kissing his thigh, and giving it a firm bite. He receives the desired result, Uther lifts his foot on instinct and draws in a sharp breath. Uther digg his fingers into Merlin's shoulders and glars down at him. Merlin does not look up at him, but lets out a small gasp against his thigh as Uther buries his nails further into the cloth covering his shoulders and they bit into skin. He pulls back and takes in the sight of the king, more than a little ready to be on with it. He brings his right hand up and presses his palm against Uthers navel. </p><p>“Merlin.” The king hisses down at him. He tuts and smirks up at the king. His cock standing proud only a few inches from Merlins face, he licks his lips on instinct. </p><p>“Let me have a nice look at you, Your Highness.”  He rubs his thumb in slow circles above the patch of dark curls at the base of the Uthers cock. </p><p>“God’s above and below Merlin. If you don’t get on with— ah, oh.” His grip on Merlins shoulder tightens and Merlin meets his eye as he draws his hand down his abdomen and grips the base of his cock and then draws his hand along the length of it, encouraging it to full hardness.. </p><p>“You’ll what?” He asks, applying a little more pressure and reaffirming his grip as his hand slides over the head, sensitive from lack of touch and begins its descent. Uther shivers under his gaze and his touch as he repeats the motion, slow and steady, and with varying amounts of pressure. </p><p>“Drawn, and uh, oh, quart-tered Mer-ah-li-in.” He grits out and lets his head fall back as Merlin, skilled as he is, quickens the motion and flicks his wrist. The smirk on Merlins face is a permanent fixture as he kisses his way along Uthers thigh and his tongue peaks out and tastes' the salt of sweat slicked skin. Merlin could laugh at the twitch and jump of Uthers muscles, reacting as though they had never been touched like this. He kisses the juncture of his hip and trails his tongue in a sloppy line from hip to abdomen and down to the base of the kings cock. He dares to flick his eyes up, looking through thick lashes. </p><p>Uthers chest and neck are flushed red and he is breathing steadily through his mouth, slightly agape, watching Merlin like a predator. Merlin lets his cheek drag against the sensitive, soft skin of Uthers dick until he is level with the tip. He licks the slit, leaking pre-cum, and fists the rest of it, tugging up, before placing a chaste kiss on the head. He can hear Uther draw in a breath to say something, but what comes out is a moan as Merlin takes what will fit comfortably into his mouth. He breathes through his nose, lets his jaw relax and brushes his tongue along the side, over the top, and round the bottom before bobbing his head. His left hand rests on Uthers hip and his right continues to touch what his tongue cannot. He drops it down fondles the kings balls and draws his fingers back up to brush lightly at the underside of his cock. </p><p>The kings wanton noises of pleasure are all the encouragement he needs to keep going. So he does, taking more of Uthers cock into his mouth with each bob, enjoying the taste of salt, the weight on his tongue, and the heady scent at his nose. He hums words of encouragement to the dark haired man as he gos and doesn't let up as Uther redoubles his grip on his shoulders and thrusts into his mouth. The hand he has on his hip, was more of a security measure than anything, but he enjoys this. Uther knows it, and he will not deny it. Uther bites back a groan and Merlin pulls back a little eyeing him. </p><p>“Don’t fucking stop.”  Uther commands, muscles twitching under Merlin's touch, breath heaving. Merlin pulls off and licks down the length of reddened skin in front of him, sucks gently on on ball and then the other, before he licks back up the underside and kisses the head again. </p><p>“Are you close? Hmm?”  He asks, stroking his lord agonizingly slow as he awaits an answer. Uther glares down at him, face flushed and hair sticking to his forehead from sweat. He swallows and nods, then aggressively he gestures for Merlin to continue. Merlin huffs out a laugh and the king twitches as the hot air of Merlins breath ghosts across the wet, responsive skin of his dick. He dives back in, chest heaving from lack of air, and renews his ministrations with vigor. He knows what's coming and it excites him. He knows that they won't be done simply because Uther finishes. He sucks harder as he pulls back and the quivering of Uthers thigh under his hand tells him to prepare so he does. He increases the speed and pressure with which he works and takes the length of his cock in as far as he can, nearly all of it, partially down his throat and swallows around it instinctively.  </p><p>Uther throws his head back and groans out Merlin's name as he cums. His fingers still bite into the skin of Merlins shoulders and he knows that there will be bruises. He will enjoy them, he lets his teeth graze sensitive skin as he pulls off and licks his lips. He pushes Uther back so he's sitting on the bed, responsive but focused on breathing. Merlin leans down and kisses him harshly, biting at his lower lip, and licking into his mouth. Uther shudders beneath him and pushes at the layer of robes on his shoulders. Merlin shrugs them off. Pulling away he asks, </p><p>“How else shall I show you my loyalty?” Uther reaches for the ties of his shirt and he pushes at the cloth of his own trousers. This was only the beginning of a long and promising night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>